


Madness

by KiraKira



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, IMITATION BLACK, Lovelessxxx, M/M, POV Second Person, VanaN'Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito has a treacherous lover. [Based on IMITATION BLACK & Lovelessxxx].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

You wake up every morning drenched in sweat, your arms stretching over the mattress trying to find the lady that only recently you stopped admiring from afar. She’s never there. You remember seeing her in the company of another man and immediately try to shake that thought off.

 

When you find her during the day, you take shelter from a storm together. But she looks at you with cold eyes, as if you weren’t the one who promised to free her. She doesn’t answer when you try to talk to her, and when the rain stops pouring, she walks away as quickly as she can.

 

Treating you like a stranger doesn’t stop her from slipping into your bed at night, and you wake up the next morning with tears rolling down your cheeks. She was smiling, as warm and soft as she has always been, even after toying with you like that. It sickens you.

 

You kill her when she is in your rival’s arms. When the red frenzy dies out, the remorse is instantaneous, and you clutch her body while screaming. The one who offers you comfort is him, but his words don’t make sense when you hear them.

 

(You remember her death. You know she is no longer here. Why, then, does she sit on the edge of your bed while he claims your body as his?).


End file.
